Blue Lagoon
by missmargo
Summary: Based on the Movie Blue Lagoon, A Nathan and Haley version.


Chapter 1 -  
  
"It's my turn Nathan, mine!" Six year old Haley James yelled to her best friend Nathan Scott.  
  
"No I still have two more minutes." He replied with a grin.  
  
Both kids were on their way back from a vacation with Nathan's father. Their mothers were waiting for them back at home, neither had wanted their kids on this trip in the first place.  
  
"No you don't Nathan Scott give me the gameboy." Haley screamed. "Mr. Scott, tell Nathan it is my turn."  
  
"Kids Kids," Dan Scott said. "Just play fair."  
  
"I was, she is the stupid one who can't tell time. Aww crap, I just lost that is all your fault Haley." Nathan complained.  
  
"You said a bad word, you said a bad word, I'm telling." Haley taunted.  
  
"Na Ah. If you tell I'll never let you play with my gameboy again, ever." Nathan replied smugly.  
  
"Well then you can't play with my gamecube when we go to my house." Haley replied.  
  
"Yes I can, that game two people can play."  
  
"I hate you." She screamed and then she jumped on his and they broke out into a big fight in the middle of the airplane.  
  
"Sir?" An older flight attendant said to Dan, "Sorry, but I am going to need you to please calm your children down."  
  
"They are harmless, now can't you see I'm busy?" He replied he went back to his laptop computer.  
  
"Yes, they may be harmless to others, but they are not to themselves, and they are becoming a nuisance." She replied.  
  
"I'm a what?" Nathan asked, he had Haley on her stomach and he sat on her back, she kicked and screamed.  
  
"A nuisance, now if you two sit down quietly I will show you which button gives you music from your headphones."  
  
They thought about it and decided that was cool.  
  
The flight attendant came back in a few minutes with pop and a coloring book for each of them. Then she plugged in the headphones.  
  
"There, now you can listen to whatever you want. I'll bet you like this station? OK call me if you need anything my name is Lizzie." She turned it to a children's station and the two kids sat silently bobbing their heads until they fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the airplane was very thankful of Elizabeth's work. If only their father could have done that in the first place.  
  
Haley and Nathan had been sleeping next to each other for about an hour when the flight hit some turbulence.  
  
Haley woke up and got scared, she shook Nathan until he woke up too. "Nathan I'm scared." She whispered.  
  
He moved the arm rest up and motioned for her to move over a bit, not that the two couldn't have fit on one seat anyway on the business class of the most prestigious airline in the world.  
  
he put his arm around Haley's shoulder then put his blanket that had appeared as he slept over the both of them.  
  
The turbulence got worse and Nathan started to get scared but he fought it off because after all he was six now and he needed to make Haley feel safe.  
  
The airplane was now in a state of emergency and the flight attendant was ready to evacuate at any time.  
  
The captain sent out a message that the airplane was going down over the south pacific. Haley was completely bawling and Nathan was still trying to calm her when he noticed that most of the people had run o exits, even his father.  
  
"Come on you little kids." An old scruffy looking man said as he grabbed both kids by the waist and took them to the exit.  
  
He jumped with both of them just before the plane hit the water. He swam them to a nearby boat that no one was in.  
  
"Hello?" Haley screamed. "Who is out there. Anybody?" She screamed, she was crying so hard.  
  
"Come here Haley." Nathan pulled her toward him and let her cry herself back to sleep. "Sir, my name is Nathan Scott, where is everyone?"  
  
"Well young lad I can't tell you that for I don't know meself, I can't hear anyone." He said. "Oh my name is Edward, but you can call me Eddie."  
  
"OK Eddie, but the other people, they are OK right, my daddy is OK?" Nathan asked, tears began to fill his eyes too.  
  
"I don't know fellow, we will find out though, we will."  
  
Nathan nodded and eventually drifted himself off into a sleep.  
  
Both kids woke the next morning with the hot sun blaring down on them.  
  
"What's all this?" Nathan asked. There were piles and piles of things floating in the water.  
  
Eddie got up and looked out, he saw far away a group of bodies floating, all lifeless, he didn't see anyone alive. "Come on kids, let's grab some of this luggage and make our way on, we need to find ourselves some land. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." The children chimed. Neither of them really knowing the story at all of what had really happened, nor the adventure they were going to embark on very soon.  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
"move over Nathan, this is my spot." Haley said.  
  
"No I want to sit here."  
  
"No it's my spot."  
  
"Would you kids be quiet, we need to paddle toward that island over there." Eddie pointed to an island several hundred meters away. "No sit there and stop being a hassle." He sighed.  
  
They reached the island over an hour later, all three of them were severely sun-burnt and Nathan and Haley were about to kill each other.  
  
"So kiddies, I was thinking we should go and search the island." Eddie said. Both kids nodded and they walked around.  
  
"I'm tired." Haley said after about twenty minutes.  
  
"Well i'm more tired."  
  
"No your not, I am."  
  
"No I am."  
  
"Be quiet." Eddie yelled. They continued walking where they came across a stream of fresh water. "Drink up, we can take a break here."  
  
Both kids smiled and drank heartily and for a very short while, they weren't about to kill each other.  
  
After a break by the water they set out to find what was there for food. They found coconuts and banana's and some strange berry none of them had seen before.  
  
After eating and saving some of the food, Eddie decided they should build a small home for them. So he taught them how to use leaves and sticks from trees to make a strong shelter, it was only one room big, but for a while it would do.  
  
Eddie taught Nathan how to fish and Haley how to cook, he seemed to follow old customs and let guys hunt while girls stayed home, but neither child understood that, he taught them a little about swimming, but both had taken lessons before, but now they were better at it.  
  
He also taught both kids how to tell about the time of day using the sun, and he showed them what to do to mark the days on a rock.  
  
He even taught them how to build fires out of sticks and rocks.  
  
One night at the camp fire Nathan asked. "Eddie, are there still pirates alive today?"  
  
"Well in some places of the world yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you look like a pirate," Nathan replied.  
  
"Or maybe a robber, are you a robber?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, I'm just an old fisherman, i know a lot about islands and water cough"  
  
"Are you sick?" Haley asked.  
  
"No I'm fine, just a sore throat."  
  
"Are you sure, because you have coughed a lot in the last little while." Nathan asked.  
  
"I'm sure." He replied.  
  
But he had coughed a lot in the last little while, and he continued to cough more and more often. He got to the point where he was sleeping much more and awake much less.  
  
"I'm going to go fish for breakfast alright?" He said one day.  
  
"I can go." Nathan offered.  
  
"Well now I don't need to have everything done for me, I will do it."  
  
"Alright bye Eddie." Nathan replied. He went back to Haley and helped her build a sand castle.  
  
"Ow you got sand in my eye." Haley complained a little while later.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to so it isn't my fault." Nathan replied.  
  
"Yes it is, just ask Eddie, he said so last time you got me wet when I was dry."  
  
"Well I'd ask him Haley, but he isn't back yet." Nathan replied.  
  
"Really, he left-" She looked up at the sky "At least a few hours ago."  
  
"I know, let's go find him."  
  
"Alright." Nathan helped Haley up and the two walked down the beach.  
  
About a hundred meters down past the curve in the beach the two kids saw Eddie down in the sand.  
  
"He sleeps too much." Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah." Haley agreed. "Eddie!" they called.  
  
when they got closer he still hadn't moved. Nathan went to shake him but he rolled straight onto his back revealing that his eyes were open and he looked very pale.  
  
Haley screamed and ran as fast as she could back down the beach.  
  
Nathan followed right behind her, he was a faster runner and caught up to her fast. "Hales, it's OK it's OK." he dropped himself down next to her where she had sat down to cry.  
  
"No, Nathan, he is dead, just like all the people in the movies, let's get out of here." She said unhappily between sobs.  
  
"But we need to stay near the hut. We have no other home."  
  
"Well we can build one Nathan, I just don't want to be here." Haley screamed.  
  
"OK OK, we can take the boat and go farther down the beach." Nathan replied.  
  
"Let's go to the other side of the island." Haley suggested.  
  
"Alright." Nathan replied.  
  
They packed their stuff up in a single afternoon and they planned to go find a new beach the next morning.  
  
"Wake up Haley." Nathan said early the next day. "I thought we should get up early so we don't have to boat in the hot sun."  
  
"Alright." Haley said as she gt up. "I'm awake."  
  
They loaded the boat and sailed off to the other side of the island. They were very tired when they got there so they chose to sleep in the shade of a tree that night and start to build a hut the next day.  
  
"Good night Haley." Nathan said as he put a blanket over the two of them.  
  
"Good night Nathan." Haley repeated "Nathan, thank you."  
  
"For what Hales?" He asked confused.  
  
"For coming with me so we don't have to be over near Eddie's body anymore."  
  
"That's alright Haley, I didn't really want to be there either. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And both of them went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
"What are you doing?" Haley asked Nathan bright and early the next day.  
  
"Well I'm starting to build our house, I didn't mean to wake you but now that you are, you can help." He handed her some twigs and leaves.  
  
She took them and began to weave in and out to make a new hut.  
  
"Let's make a big one." Nathan said.  
  
"There's only two of us, we don't need a big one." Haley replied.  
  
"Well my dad's house is huge and he lives there alone." Nathan replied.  
  
"Fine, but let's not build it all today." Haley said hopefully.  
  
"Well we can build as much as we can today." Nathan replied.  
  
"Alright." She replied, then got to work.  
  
Day's turned to weeks and weeks to months and months to years, the hut wasn't finished until both children were ten.  
  
In the end it was a luxurious beach hut that looked more like a cabin than a hut. It had a deck, a second level and a swing in the front yard.  
  
"I like it, but I hated building it." Haley said one day as she looked through some picture books they had found in that luggage years ago.  
  
"You shouldn't talk, I did much more work than you." Nathan said.  
  
"Only because you never taught me how to do it, I could have helped." Haley sulked.  
  
"I didn't have time to teach you how." Nathan replied.  
  
"Who cares, let's go to the stream and play in the waterfall." Haley said as she got up. She walked toward the door. "aren't you coming?" She asked.  
  
"No, waterfalls are to babyish for me, you go ahead though."  
  
"I'm not a baby Nathan Scott." Haley said. "I am only two weeks younger than you, so if I'm a baby you are too."  
  
"No, you just act like a baby."  
  
"Shut up Nathan." Haley sat down and pouted.  
  
After about half an our Nathan got hot and thirsty. "Haley do you want to go to the waterfall?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I thought you were too big for that?" she asked.  
  
"Well I lied, please come." Nathan said.  
  
"Alright." Haley replied.  
  
They ran down the beach and to the waterfall. The two of them had not seen another single person for years, it was just the two of them all the time.  
  
More years past and both grew up physically but still had not seen another human around at all. They were both fourteen now and both of them still treated each other like they were six year old kids.  
  
"Nathan where are you?" Haley called to him as she walked through the jungle area. "Nathan!?"  
  
She continued walking and still couldn't find him.  
  
"BOO!" Nathan jumped out in front of her and scared her.  
  
She took off running scared to death.  
  
"Haley! Haley, it's me." Nathan yelled. "I was just playing a joke."  
  
She slapped him right across the face. "I hate you Nathan Scott."  
  
"You hit me!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes I did, and you deserved it." She replied. He hit her harder. "Ow, Nathan that hurt." She screamed and hit him. Eventually they had gotten themselves into a full blow fight.  
  
In the end both of them got tired and since they were both bruised and bleeding they gave up.  
  
That night Haley made supper for herself but not for Nathan.  
  
"Where's my food?" He asked.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot to cook you some." She said as she turned away.  
  
"Fine, then maybe tomorrow I will forget to catch some fish for you." Nathan replied.  
  
"Goodnight." Haley said she began to walk up the ladder.  
  
"Actually Haley this is my house, so I think I'm going to forget to let you sleep in here, goodbye." He said and pointed to the door.  
  
She gave him an evil look but walked to the door.  
  
She slammed the door as hard as she could and stormed out, she went and slept under a tree that had grown down into a little tent.  
  
Haley spent the entire next week building a small little hut for herself, she had to sneak back to the big house to get some fire for her own fire, now her biggest problem was getting food to cook and eat. Up until then she had been eating banana's and coconuts but she wanted some meat.  
  
She decided to try and fish, she had seen Nathan do it hundreds of times and she figured she could do it just fine.  
  
She was wrong, she had no idea what she was doing, she couldn't get anything, not anything.  
  
Nathan watched as Haley tried to fish and he burst out laughing, the only problem was that he had no idea how to cook at all. His fish he had easily caught that day were now burnt to a crisp on one side and the other side was't cooked at all. How did Haley do it and not him.  
  
After Haley had come back up from the water Nathan met her down at her hut.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." SHe said. "How was your dinner?"  
  
"I couldn't eat it, it was too burnt." He replied.  
  
"Well I didn't catch a thing if it makes you feel any better." She replied.  
  
"I know I was watching." He replied.  
  
"You were watching me?" She asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well yeah, but just to see if you could catch anything." He replied.  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
"Well here's what I think, what if I let you back into the house and I go catch some fish now, then you can cook it when I get back?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you in the house again?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, will you please?" He asked.  
  
"Alright." She walked with him back to the house. "You better go just in case it gets dark, then we will both starve."  
  
"Uh right, bye." He gave her a quick kiss then ran off.  
  
Haley stood there a little confused, but she just smiled and went inside.  
  
He returned later with some fish, Haley decided they would have a fancy dinner that night in honor that they were friends again. She opened a jewelry box that sang and put on one of the necklaces and a fancy dress. When he saw her he quickly went and put on the fancy guys clothes.  
  
"You look very pretty." Nathan said to Haley.  
  
"And you look very handysome, wait no handson? I don't know, you know what I mean." Haley replied.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
Haley quickly cooked the fish, then they got to, for the first time in a week, eat a real meal with properly cooked meat and all.

Chapter 4 -  
  
For the next few days everything was alright for the two of them.  
  
"Nathan, be careful, don't fall out of the tree." Haley called up to Nathan in the tree.  
  
"I will, don't worry." He said happily. He cut down some bananas and let them drop to Haley.  
  
"Got them." She yelled.  
  
Nathan looked over toward the beach he saw a sight he loved to see. "Haley! Haley! there is a boat, a boat!" He yelled.  
  
He jumped down to the ground and landed nicely.  
  
"Run down there Haley." He said, he took off and she followed.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, but she could not catch up to him, he was too fast for her.  
  
"Nathan!" She called as she tripped and her foot got stuck. "Nathan!"  
  
Nathan kept running down to the beach, he was about to light the flare when he heard Haley screaming for him.  
  
"Haley? Haley?" He yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
"Nathan!" She replied.  
  
He found her with an ankle stuck in a strange shaped root.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked as he tried to move her ankle out.  
  
"No, it hurts." She replied. "Did you light the flare?"  
  
"No, I came looking for you." He replied.  
  
"You should have lit it and then came and found me." She replied.  
  
"Well if I hadn't, then I probably would not have found you." He said.  
  
"You would have." She said.  
  
"Well it is too late now, so lets go back to the house." Nathan said.  
  
"Alright." Haley said. She began to stand up, but she fell forward onto him.  
  
"Haley are you OK?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Let me carry you." Nathan said, holding out his hands.  
  
She took his grasp and he lift her up into his arms.  
  
Nathan started to walk but when Haley shifted a bit Nathan stopped. He felt a little weird. She did too.  
  
"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable." She asked.  
  
"Uh, um, well, no." He said. "I just felt weird."  
  
"I can try and walk." She said.  
  
"Well if you do it will be worse, just like my mommy used to say." Nathan replied.  
  
"You know, I think you might be a little old to call her mommy." Haley said. "When I was little none of my babysitters called their moms mommy."  
  
"It doesn't count because I haven't seen her for a long time." Nathan replied.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know." Haley said happily.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
They reached the hut.  
  
"i'm tired." Haley said.  
  
"It's only early afternoon." He replied.  
  
"Well I can still be tired." Haley replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
Haley took a nap, but Nathan did have to wake her so she could make dinner.  
  
"I can't do it by myself." He said.  
  
"I was sleeping." Haley complained.  
  
"I know, but I need food."  
  
"Fine." She got up and nudged him out of the way, he ended up falling off the second floor of the hut. "Nathan!" She screamed. he was still down there. "Nathan." Haley quickly went down the ladder. "Nathan?" She asked with tears filling her eyes.  
  
She didn't know what to do, she just sunk into a little ball and began to cry even harder. "I didn't mean to, I never meant for you to get hurt. Nathan wake up." She nudged his shoulder.  
  
He coughed. "I'm OK." He said very quietly and scratchy.  
  
"Are you?" She asked. She stretched herself out to lay next to him.  
  
"I'm OK, I just fell." He said, he put his arm around her. "I will always be here for you."  
  
"Will you? Eddie was going to be there for me too but he is gone, are you going to go also?"  
  
"No I promise. I will never leave you. I will always protect you from everything I promise." Nathan said. he had turned his body so he was on his side looking over her.  
  
"I love you Nathan," She said, not really knowing the strength of the statement, nor did she really mean it like that. "Nobody else has ever stuck by me this long, you are the first."  
  
"Well your mommy loves you, she just can't find you." Nathan said.  
  
"So she isn't here to protect me." Haley said between sobs.  
  
"I guess not, No." He said while thinking about it. "But I will always be here for you. I love you too." He also knew very little about I love you.  
  
"Yeah." Haley said. "Do you want me to go and make you some dinner?"  
  
"Well sure, soon, but for now I am comforteable here." He said. He liked lying next to Haley, but he didn't know why.  
  
"OK." She was alright with not having to move, she had never really felt safe in her life, not since her dad had ran off on her mom. When the plane went down, she had been terrified, and when Eddie died, she had been in a terrible state. Nathan was the only person in the world who was ever able to comfort her, and the only person who ever was always there for her, and she was so scared she had lost him today, but after it all it wasn't until today that she really felt safe with him, or anyone for that.  
  
They ended up staying in that spot for hours. "Haley?" Nathan said.  
  
"Yes Nathan?"  
  
"I am kinda hungry now."  
  
"Me too." She replied. "I'll cook." Haley replied.  
  
She began to stand up, but before she got anywhere Nathan puled her playfully back down.  
  
"How can I cook for you if you won't let me get up?" Haley asked confused. He moved closer to her. "Nathan, you are really close."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you so close?"  
  
He kissed her. He had given her kisses before, but they were quick or just pecks on the cheek. This time he really kissed her. He held her close to him and continued to make it more and more passionate. "Nathan... I.... can't... breath" She said when she could get a chance.  
  
"Sorry." He said as he finally pulled away, she was still in his arms.  
  
She really didn't know what to say, she had never experienced anything like that. "um...so maybe....um I should go cook?" She asked.  
  
He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "OK."  
  
She got up, and kept looking back at him, he still had not moved from his spot on the floor.  
  
Neither understood what they were feeling, but they did both know that something had changed and something was always going to be different from that point on.  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
Another two months had passed and Nathan and Haley continued on as life usually had, neither of them spoke much of what had happened that night, mainly because they didn't understand what was going on in their lives.  
  
It was Nathan's fifteenth birthday.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Nathan asked.  
  
"It is your birthday, what do you want to do?" Haley asked.  
  
"I don't want to do anything, you and me work all day everyday and we need a break all day." Nathan replied.  
  
"But then we would both starve, and that would be bad." Haley replied.  
  
"Well then we can do as little work as possible." Nathan gave in.  
  
"OK, so what first?"  
  
"Let's go for a boat ride." Nathan exclaimed, the two of them hardly ever went out on the boat, but he loved to go out in it.  
  
"OK." Haley said. "I can make a picnic and then we can go out." Before he could get another word in Haley jumped up and went to go make a picnic.  
  
When they got out in the boat the became both very quiet.  
  
"Haley, do you remember that night?" Nathan asked.  
  
"What night? We have had lots of nights Nathan." Haley replied confused.  
  
"That night when I fell off the loft and you thought I was dead. What happened that night?"  
  
"I don't know, everything was weird, I felt funny." Haley replied.  
  
"Really, so did I! I didn't understand what was going on." Nathan replied. "I have never felt like that, maybe people go through that when they get this age."  
  
"Well we will never know that will we Nathan?" Haley asked. "I don't think we will ever get off this stupid island."  
  
"We are off the island right now silly."  
  
"But we really aren't the island is right there, we are still right here, we can't go anywhere."  
  
"Well no, not until someone comes and finds us." Nathan replied, he saw that Haley was becoming very serious and he like fun childish Haley.  
  
"I don't think anyone is even looking for us Nathan, if they were they would have come here to where the plane crashed then they would have searched the area and they would have found us, but they didn't so nobody is looking for us."  
  
"My mom is looking for me!" Nathan yelled getting angry. "my dad probably is looking for me."  
  
"I bet your dad died Nathan, if he lived he would be on an island just like this one." Haley said.  
  
"Don't say that. He is alive, my dad didn't die, you shut up."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up Nathan Scott, you aren't allowed to say that." Haley screamed.  
  
"Who is here to tell me not to say that, look around, nobody is here Haley, nobody." With that Nathan got mad jumped out of the boat, grabbed one of the oars and swam off.  
  
"Nathan!" Haley screamed as she continued to float around, now she couldn't even find a way to get back to shore.  
  
Haley burst into tears, she began to mumble about how Nathan promised here he would never leave her. She curled up in the corner of the boat and just stayed there.  
  
Haley woke up and it had turned dark. She heard the ocean and her first thought was that she had drifted out into the ocean all by herself.  
  
Haley sat up and looked around. It turned out she had floated into the island and she was alright.  
  
She saw the hut and made her way back to it.  
  
Nathan was out by the fire attempting to cook again. He saw Haley and he stood up, he opened his mouth and quietly said. "I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to leave you out there, can you please make me supper it is my birthday you know."  
  
"NO!" She screamed. He stepped back a bit, surprised at her voice.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"You lied Nathan Scott, you lied to me."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you promised me you would always be there for me, you left me out there, I thought I was going to drift away, it is all your fault Nathan."  
  
"Well you yelled at me, It was mean."  
  
"You still lied, and telling lies is bad."  
  
"But.....but." He pouted. "I never meant to, but you kept saying my mom wouldn't come get me, I want her to come get me."  
  
"I want her to come to, but I still think she isn't coming."  
  
He leaned his head forward. "Nathan?" Haley asked.  
  
"What?" He asked still buried in his knees. She could tell he was crying, but she didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Do you want some supper?"  
  
He nodded and Haley cooked him some fish.  
  
The two of them were not very happy with each other for the next few days, but neither said anything.  
  
Haley was out for a walk a few weeks later, it was a cloudy day when she had gone out, but now it had become almost dark from the clouds.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan called looking for her all over, he could tell a storm was coming and he wanted to get Haley to come with him back to the house. "Haley!" He continued to call.  
  
Haley was still walking around, she knew a lot less about weather patterns and she really didn't care as much, she figured it was Nathan's job to worry about everything, and she could just be happy and have fun.  
  
"Haley." Nathan said as he finally found her, a light rain began to fall.  
  
"Hi Nathan, what are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"Looking for you, there is going to be a storm, we need to get back to the house."  
  
"OK, Nathan, I know you are the smart one, but the house is on the beach, if there is going to be a storm, then maybe we shouldn't be out on the beach."  
  
He agreed. "But where can we go?"  
  
"I don't know, a cave or something."  
  
"Do you see any caves."  
  
"Well not right here bu-"  
  
"See girls are so stupid."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, but I saw a small cave a little ways back, it looked nice."  
  
He nodded, after she showed him where it was he got an idea.  
  
"I will be back in a few minutes." He said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Haley asked.  
  
"I am going to go get some food and logs so we can have food and a fire. You wait here, I will be back soon, it isn't that far, and i am the faster runner so you would just hold me back." he said.  
  
"OK, but hurry back I don't want you to get stuck in the storm." Haley replied.  
  
A few minutes turned into a lot of minutes and soon enough it had been an hour. Haley looked outside she had never seen it rain so hard, and this was just the calm before the storm.  
  
"Haley!" Haley heard in the distance, she jumped up to help Nathan. When she saw him he had piles and piles of food water, logs and clothing, almost all of the small things from the house.  
  
"Why did you bring it all?" Haley asked.  
  
"Because when I got there, the storm was beating on the house really bad, and I don't think it will last, and i brought all I could."  
  
"Oh." Haley said, she was really hurt, the house on the beach ad been the only house she had ever stayed in longer than a few months. "But at least you are OK right?"  
  
"Well I hurt my back, something hit it, but I don't know what."  
  
"Let me see if I can help." Haley offered. She went to behind him and saw something stuck in his back. "Oh. Nathan, there is like a branch or something stuck in your back. Do you want me to pull it out?"  
  
"Well no, but if you don't it will get worse. Right?"  
  
"That's what I've been told." She turned back to the stick in his back and touched it, he jumped, it hurt him.  
  
"Just pull it out and get it over with." Nathan said.  
  
She did exactly what he said, she closed her eyes and just pulled it out. He yelled, it really hurt.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked.  
  
"I'm OK, it just hurt a little bit."  
  
"Oh, and it's bleeding." She took a cloth they had and put pressure on his back to stop the bleeding.  
  
After the bleeding stopped they decided to start a fire to stay warm.  
  
The two sat there for a while, then it began to get a little colder.  
  
"Here." Nathan said, he handed her the only blanket they had.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will be OK."  
  
"If you move closer then you can have a blanket too." She said as if it was completely obvious, and it pretty much was.  
  
He moved close to her until their bodies touched.  
  
"Haley, I know I already said it to you, but what does I love you mean?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, but my old babysitter used to tell me that when you are in love, you feel so different than ever before, and the person you love is the only person that you can think of."  
  
"Oh, then it makes sense, I love you because you are the only person I think of because you are the only person around."  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"What? But you just said-"  
  
"Forget it Nathan, I don't get it too well either."  
  
Haley let herself fall back, she was ready to sleep, Nathan joined her so they could both have a blanket.  
  
"What do people do when you are in love?"  
  
"Well my sister never told me that, but I listened in on one of her phone calls and she said that you do something, but i can't remember what she said it was."  
  
"Oh." He replied. "I wish we could just know everything, like a superhero or something."  
  
"Yeah," Haley paused. "Nathan, you remember when you kissed me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you do it again?"  
  
he thought about it for a second, but before he said anything he had kissed her again.  
  
The kiss turned into more, and soon enough, they had done things neither had understood at all, but also, they didn't object to it.  
  
They slept together peacefully all night and from that moment on, even more than before things would never have any similarity to before.  
  
Chapter 5.5 -  
  
"Nathan." Haley said a few days later.  
  
"What?" He asked as he groggily woke up. "I'm tired, it is still early."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She said as she rolled back over to her back.  
  
"What is it?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"The storm has stopped." Haley replied. He immediately jumped up. She got up after him. The two went down to the beach without a word.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Nathan exclaimed when they reached the beach.  
  
"What?" Haley asked, she was a bit behind him at first but as she stepped next to him she saw it too. The house, the one they had worked on for pretty much years had crumbled down, half of it was floating around in the ocean and the rest was collapsed on the beach. "Oh my!" Haley said.  
  
"Haley, all you have to say is Oh my? Our house is gone, everything that was in it is gone, now I have to rebuild it all." He began to run forward and pick up the stuff around the beach.  
  
Haley followed behind him and slipped her arm between his arm and his side. "We will be fine Nathan, and I can help too, I promise." She said trying to cheer him up.  
  
Nathan turned around and faced her. "But I want to be able to protect you from everything, I want to be there for you whenever you need me. I want to be like your knight in shining armor, like the fairy tales."  
  
"Well that is great Nathan, but I can help, you would still be my knight."  
  
By the end of the week they had a nice little hut made, it was nothing compared to the old one, but it was nice enough for the two of them.  
  
A month had passed and things had changed. Everything had become about the couple thing. But in a way there were no other options for the two of them other than to spend all hours with each other.  
  
Love had become a major aspect of the lives of Nathan and Haley, it was as if the two of them had found out the meaning of love in that one night, and it was true, they had.  
  
One night the two were staring up at the sky.  
  
"Those stars make a dog." Nathan said.  
  
"A dog? I don't see a dog." Haley replied.  
  
"Well look at those stars they look like the head and the other ones that join make a body of some kind." Nathan replied.  
  
"I guess, but it looks kind of like a stick figure dog." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh, OK." He replied.  
  
"So are you bored?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets do something else."  
  
"Like what Nathan?"  
  
"Well you know." He said as the two sat up.  
  
"No not now." She replied. "I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't Nathan, leave it alone." She said with a snarl.  
  
"OK. You are moody."  
  
"Don't call me that." She replied.  
  
"Fine." Nathan got up and went to the hut, he left Haley sitting on the beach by herself.  
  
Haley and Nathan grew farther and farther apart romantically in the next few months. They were still unbelievably close, but they had a few moments that they were just to the point where they couldn't stand each other anymore.  
  
"Nathan, what happened?" Haley asked.  
  
"What happened with what?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Why are we always fighting."  
  
"We used to fight all the time stupid." Nathan replied.  
  
"Don't use that word Nathan, it is mean."  
  
"See, I am right, you are always moody, that is why we are always mad at each other because you are so mean all the time and you are moody, why did you have to become moody ever since the night in the cave, now you are fat too."  
  
"I'm not moody Nathan Scott, you are so mean, and don't call me fat." She began to tear up.  
  
"See now you are crying, you are very very moody."  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled as she stormed out of the little hut.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan called as he ran after her, he never meant to hurt her like that. "Haley wait." She continued running. "Fine then I don't need you anyway!" and he went back inside.  
  
Haley kept walking around the island she didn't know where to go, then it hit her, she could go to the cave where they had spent those days when the storm had come.  
  
She went to the banana trees and got some food for herself and she had been practicing her fishing and she caught a few fish for her in the next few days.  
  
She went back up to the cave and took some of the leftover firewood and lit a fire inside for her dinner.  
  
Haley enjoyed living by herself and she was happy with her new Independence from Nathan.  
  
Nathan on the other hand was miserable, he had learned how to cook from Haley, that wasn't the problem. Nathan wanted his Haley back. He loved her so much and he hated how he had treated her. But he could not find her anywhere. Once in a while he would see her so far down the beach but when she saw him she would leave and he would go back to whatever he was doing. He wished she would let him talk to her and explain that he was sorry and that he wanted her to come back home.  
  
Nathan had even begun to rebuild the house, it was as perfect as before, but he wanted her to come home and he wanted to have a good place for her to come home to.  
  
Haley decided to take a walk down the beach one day, and that is where she saw it, she saw a boat coming, she also saw how Nathan had rebuilt the entire home they had, it was different, but she liked it anyway.  
  
Haley went as fast as she could up to the flare, when she got there she was ready to light it. But she stopped.  
  
"Haley?" Nathan asked as he ran out of the forest.  
  
"Hi." she said quietly.  
  
"What are you doing down on my end of the beach?"  
  
"I just wanted to take a walk, why do you not want me to be here?" She asked worried.  
  
"No, you being here is fine. Do you want to be here."  
  
"Well kind of, I miss you Nathan, I do, but you were mean. You said I was moody and that I was fat."  
  
"Well, you aren't as skinny as before," It was an understatement, to anyone else it would be obvious that Haley was very pregnant, but the two were oblivious. "And well I am sorry for saying you are moody."  
  
"I guess you are right, I don't know why I am not skinny anymore, but I also don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Well you do exercise a lot, maybe you just are going to be fat." Nathan replied, unaware that he was so close to being hurt by moody Haley.  
  
"I guess maybe, I don't want to be though." She said.  
  
"Well yeah, your mommy was skinny, I don't know why you aren't anymore."  
  
"Who knows, well, how about we go get my stuff and I come back home and live in the new house."  
  
He nodded, but then stopped. "When I came up here you were up by the flare, why?"  
  
"Um... well... I saw a ship, but it was too far away and it would have been a waste."  
  
"I guess, yeah." Nathan said, he half knew she was telling a lie, but he was too happy she was coming home with him to care. Nathan had fallen hard for her.  
  
Chapter 6 -  
  
The two were sleeping next to each other a few weeks later. Haley woke up in pain. It only came and went for a little while, she figured she was just hungry, she went outside and got herself a drink of water when she felt it again, it was worse and it lasted longer.  
  
She sat down in the sand. She tried to stay quiet because she didn't want to wake up Nathan, he would be tired.  
  
She groaned. it was killing her, she thought she was dying.  
  
Nathan woke after hearing a strange noise, it sounded like an animal in the area. he looked behind him and found that Haley wasn't there, he sat up, she wasn't in the hut at all. Nathan reluctantly got up and made his way outside. he looked down the beach to the left, Haley was nowhere to be seen, he looked to the right and saw a figure curled up against the log near the bonfire pit.  
  
He went up to it closely. After getting closer he heard it making crying noises. "Haley?" He whispered quietly.  
  
"Nathan?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, who else would it be?" He joked, he saw that she was in terrible pain. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know but it hurts." She replied.  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My stomach Nathan, it hurts so much. It comes and goes."  
  
"What do I do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know what I should do." She screamed from the terrible pain.  
  
Nathan was as close as he could be to her without touching her, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.  
  
The situation went on for another five hours. Before the end of it Nathan was in tears because he didn't know what was going on and that he couldn't help her.  
  
Joining the screams of Haley was crying of a baby. Both Nathan and Haley were confused.  
  
"How could you have a baby?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just did." The baby was washed off and wrapped up in a blanket sleeping.  
  
"But you have to know why you had a baby." Nathan continued.  
  
"I don't I really don't," Haley said, almost in tears.  
  
"I bet the baby made you moody Haley." Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah probably, who cares though, what do we do with a baby?" The two sat there just watching him for a few more hours.  
  
He woke up around noon and wouldn't stop crying.  
  
"Nathan, he won't be quiet." Haley said, she was holding him and he still bawled.  
  
"When I saw babies before, they cried when they were hungry, or when they went to the bathroom."  
  
"Well he didn't go to the bathroom, but what do we feed him?" Haley asked. He was shifting around and around in Haley's arms. When he was facing her body his mouth found her breast and it made Haley completely uncomfortable.  
  
"At least he's quiet." Nathan said after he saw the look on Haley's face.  
  
"I guess." She replied.  
  
After he finished eating Haley handed him to Nathan. he awkwardly held him until Haley moved him into a more comfortable position in Nathan's arms.  
  
"What do we name him?" Nathan asked.  
  
She didn't know at all, she never thought about naming a baby before. "I don't know, what names do you remember from other people?"  
  
"Eddie." he said.  
  
"No, there is only the one Eddie, what else?" Haley asked.  
  
"I used to have a friend in school Named Brandon, I used to like his name. You?" He asked. The baby still squirmed in his arms.  
  
"What about Brian?" Haley asked. "I read it in a book once."  
  
"OK. His name can be Brian." Haley nodded and again, they just sat there.  
  
Nathan handed Haley Brian a few minutes later and went to get some dinner. When he got back he found Brian sleeping again, with a white cloth wrapped around him for a diaper and Haley was sitting by the door waiting for him.  
  
Haley was completely beat after dinner and she decided to go to sleep early. Brian started to cry after Nathan had gone to sleep, Nathan tried to calm him down, but he was hungry and that was Haley's department. He reluctantly woke her up and after feeding him she went back to sleep and Nathan put Brian back to sleep.  
  
Life went more or less like that for a few months. Nathan and Haley spent a lot more time at home because Brian need watching at all times.  
  
He was growing so fast and Nathan and Haley were adjusting to being parents. Life seemed to be going pretty well for all three of them.  
  
Haley and Nathan were sitting in the sand with Brian  
  
"Nathan?" Haley asked. "Do you ever think about getting off of this island?"  
  
"I used to a lot, but now I like living here with you Brian and the island all by ourselves, why, do you?"  
  
"I want to see my mom again, I want to see your mom again, Nathan, I would even want to see your dad again, but I also like it here. I don't know what I want."  
  
"Me either." He replied, he looked to Brian. "I want him to grow up normal."  
  
"Yeah." Haley looked to Brian again. "He means everything to me, him and you."  
  
Brian just sat in the sand digging and throwing sand everywhere.  
  
"Haley, you know what I think?" Nathan asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I think we should stay here, because if you think about it, we have not lived there for a really long time, I don't know anything about being a grow up, and here we can live how we remember living, besides, it isn't really that bad of a place for him to grow up right?"  
  
"You know what I think?" Haley asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we are growing up." She said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, I think Brian is making us act more like grown ups, we have more, uh... uh... responsibles...... responsibility, I don't remember the word." She said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean though." He said.  
  
"Good." She stood up, picked up Brian and the three headed to the house. Nobody knew what was awaiting them soon in their sheltered simple lives.  
  
Chapter 7 -  
  
"Ma'am, I really don't think what you are doing is a very smart thing." Said the captain of a yacht which was purchased by Deb Scott and Rebbecca James.  
  
"Well, then you don't understand what it is like to lose a child." Rebbecca replied. "The two of us have been flying by plane nonstop for years looking for our children, or even any type of remains from that plane that went down."  
  
"The plane was recovered, and they found those bodies."  
  
"All but three, one of an elderly man, and two young children, our children." Deb said.  
  
He nodded and turned back to the water. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"There is a bunch of islands near where the plane went down, we finally have a boat to search them." Deb said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Nathan, can you help me?" Haley asked, she was carrying a big pile of logs. Nathan was near the camp with Brian who was now a year and a half.  
  
"Yeah." he said, he ran over quickly and grabbed the logs. "I can do the fire, you go and play with him."  
  
"Alright." She kissed his forehead and went to go play with Brian.  
  
After an hour or so it got a bit colder and Nathan and Haley came closer to the fire, Haley started to make dinner. She asked Nathan to go inside and get her the fish she had cleaned earlier.  
  
"Sure." he replied. He went inside.  
  
Haley turned around to grab another log, she looked and they were out of logs. She looked back to the baby and decided that Nathan would be out in two seconds, she could get some logs.  
  
"HALEY!!!" She heard a few moments later, she turned around and saw Nathan waving his arms like mad, there was a fire near the camp.  
  
"Nathan what happened?" She asked, she had just gotten back to the camp and saw that it was the house on fire.  
  
"He got a stick that was on fire, when it burnt him he threw it, it caught the house."  
  
"Oh my gosh." She replied pointing to past the house. "It caught a tree!"  
  
The fire spread like mad. Nathan and Haley had no idea what to do. They just kept dodging the fire.  
  
"Haley let's get in the boat and get out of here until the fire dies." She didn't disagree, The two ran, Nathan picked up Brian right away.  
  
Haley stopped instantly, she ran over to the cool place where they kept some of their food and she grabbed it all.  
  
"Come on!" Nathan yelled, Brian was sitting in the boat and he was ready to push it out  
  
Haley jumped into the boat as fast as possible. Nathan pushed the boat into the water quickly then jumped in.  
  
"Nathan, the oars!" Haley screamed, "They were over by the house." Both looked over to the house, better said, the place where the house used to be.  
  
"What do I do?" Nathan asked, they were drifting at an amazing rate.  
  
"I don't know, we are really far out." She said worried.  
  
The two watched as their entire life went up in flames, and they had nowhere to go, except out to sea.  
  
"What is that?" Deb asked looking to the east, there was a bright spot on the middle of the water.  
  
"It looks like there is a fire burning, but that can't be right, there has been no lightning for weeks." The captain said.  
  
"Could it be a people made one?" Rebbecca asked hopefully.  
  
"It could, but it is very unlikely." He looked at their faces, "Let's check though." He added.  
  
They took the cruiser as fast as he would go to close to the island. It was near morning now.  
  
"It seems like the fire started on the other side of it." He said. "But I want to wait until daylight before I go around it."  
  
The ladies nodded and sat anxiously on a bench on the deck.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It was soon daylight and the captain agreed to go around the island.  
  
He took the boat a bit farther out of the island, then they turned around and went to the other side.  
  
The three searched the island, but there was no signs at all of anyone having been there, or being there now. Not that the fire would have left any.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said to Deb and Rebbecca.  
  
"It was a long shot, we will find them."  
  
"Where to?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, search around the area her, if there is no sign of anything we can go back to the west." Rebbecca said.  
  
he nodded slightly then went back to driving the ship.  
  
Deb and Rebbecca went down the the sleeping area and decided they would sleep for a while.  
  
They hadn't had much sleep when The Captain came down to them. "Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But, I have spotted something floating slowly off the ship, it seems to be a small boat."  
  
The women got up as fast as the could and went up to the deck. "Can you get closer?" Deb asked.  
  
"Yes, no problem." He replied hopefully.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nathan, wake up." Haley said.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Look over there." She said, pointing over his head.  
  
He sat up, squinted and saw something in the distance. It looked like a ship.  
  
"Do you think they see us?" Haley asked.  
  
"I hope so, the food you grabbed will run out soon." Nathan replied.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. She looked over to Brian, he was completely content. He had no idea at all what was going on in his life.  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
The yacht blew it's horn and Nathan and Haley began to wave their arms.  
  
The large boat was now right next to the little old boat. A ladder was thrown down and Haley sighed then climbed up. Nathan followed a few seconds later holding Brian.  
  
The three were met at the top by two women and an older man.  
  
"Nathan?" The blond woman asked.  
  
"Mom?" He asked.  
  
"Haley?" The darker haired women asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied. The two women stepped forward, began to tear up as they hugged their children.  
  
"We thought you were gone, but when they found all the bodies except for two children and an old man, we had hope again, I can't believe you are alive still." Deb outburst.  
  
"Dad?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Nate." Deb replied awkwardly.  
  
He went blank, and he hung his head.  
  
"Nathan?" Haley asked. "It will be alright, don't worry. We knew a little bit that he wasn't alive." He nodded. "Brian?" Haley asked worried.  
  
Nathan looked around, the little boy was gone. He went frantic and began looking for him. Deb and Rebbecca just stood there, neither really could believe all they were taking in, their children were alive, they weren't children anymore, and they had a child. "There you are." Nathan said calmly after he found Brian sitting quietly in a corner. Nathan turned to Haley. "This is completely new to him."  
  
"Yes." Haley replied. "But it is life now." She added.  
  
"Yeah." Nathan said. he turned to his mother. "I don't even know where to begin," He said.  
  
"I know, but the first thing we need to do is get you inside and we should talk."  
  
"About what?" Nathan asked.  
  
"About your life, about what has happened."  
  
"About the mistakes the two of you have made." Rebbecca added, it was the first thing she had said for a few minutes.  
  
Nathan and Haley gave each other the look they always used to give when they knew they were in trouble.  
  
The were in the cabin of the yacht and the two women turned to them. "What the hell happened?" Deb asked.  
  
"Don't swear." Nathan said.  
  
"No I can swear if I want, you are not six years old anymore Nathan. You need to grow up."  
  
"You're right mom, I'm not six anymore, but you're wrong too, I am grown up, Haley and I grew up more than anything over those years."  
  
Haley sat there silent, she agreed with Nathan, but she had come to a harsh reality, her life was never going to have any similarities to the one she had been living. Nobody would ever understand what the two went through over those years and nobody was going to try to understand either.  
  
"What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?" Rebbecca asked. "How could you let yourselves get into this situation. What do you want us to say?"  
  
"How about I'm glad you're alright and I'm happy we have you back?" Haley asked. She stormed out of the room with Brian in her arms and Nathan followed. When Deb and Rebbecca followed them, Haley locked them in the washroom.  
  
"Haley James get out of there right now." Rebbecca commanded.  
  
"You too Nathan," Deb added  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked. "Like you said Mom, I'm not six anymore, I need to grow up, and since when does a grown person put up with this?"  
  
The situation had grown even awkwarder by the time the five got home to the US. The entire story had been picked up by the news and the whole country knew that two children had survived a plane crash ten years ago and were still alive today.  
  
"Haley, you will come home with me, and Nathan will be going to his house." Rebbecca said from the back seat of a taxi cab.  
  
"What about Brian?" Haley asked.  
  
"Deb and I have discussed that and we feel it best that Brian be sent to stay with foster parents because the two of you need to adjust to your lives back here." Rebbecca replied.  
  
"No, you can't do that, he is scared of all other people except Haley and me, and he is so confused about where he is, he needs to stay with us." Nathan replied angrily, he tightened his grip around his son's waist.  
  
"How can you expect us to let him stay with you to take care of, when you two have no idea of how to take care of yourselves in everyday life?" Deb asked.  
  
"You're not taking him away." Haley said. "He is ours and ours to take care of, we were doing fine on the island, and we will do fine here, the three of us." Haley said angrily.  
  
Rebbecca and Deb sighed, they had just pulled up to Haley's house.  
  
"Do you want me to take him?" Haley asked.  
  
"I don't know, he has spent everyday of his life with both of us." Nathan replied.  
  
"You take him, at least if they tried to take him away you would be able to stop them right?" Haley asked.  
  
"They won't don't worry." Nathan said.  
  
For the next week Brian cried nonstop. Four different people had come to Nathan's home trying to get him to agree to give the child up, but he would not let go of him.  
  
After a week Haley gave up on trying to please her mom and she went to go visit Nathan.  
  
As soon as she walked in the door she was greeted by an exhausted looking Nathan, and a teary Brian.  
  
"Come here baby." Haley said extending her arms to Brian, he immediately squirmed into her arms and stopped crying. "I've missed you two." She said.  
  
"Us too." Replied Nathan. "He cried forever."  
  
Deb watched from down the hall and finally understood that the three of them would never grow up, or even be happy without each other. She stepped out into plain view of them. "Haley, does your mom know you're here?"  
  
She shook her head. "She won't let me see Nathan or Brian." She replied truthfully.  
  
"You can stay here for a while, Brian hasn't stopped crying since you left." A big smile crept across both Nathan and Haley's faces. "I think I see what you mean now."  
  
Haley had refused to go home for a week Deb wasn't making her go either, Rebbecca was furious, she still did not see that the three needed each other.  
  
One day a lady approached the house.  
  
"My name is Melissa Carter, I was sent here by a Ms Rebbecca Sater (A/N Haley has her dad's last name) she has informed me that her child and grandchild have not come home for over a week against Ms Sater's wishes and she has sent me to bring her daughter home."  
  
"That is not an option." Deb said.  
  
"I'm sorry?" The lady asked offended.  
  
"Haley is sixteen, she may stay here if she wishes." Deb replied.  
  
"The grandchild? How old is he?"  
  
"A year and a half, but you may not take him away either, I am his other grandmother, and Nathan, my son, is his father. You will not be taking either of them." Deb said sternly.  
  
Nathan and Haley smiled at each other. Neither could believe it, in the short time since they had met up again, Deb had begun to understand them.  
  
The Social Worker left and Deb turned to the children. "I know you are happy, and don't worry they will not be taking either of you away, but the three of us need to discuss what will be done about your education." Deb said. "Neither of you have any farther than a grade one education, and that means you are ten years behind everyone else. I have discussed it with the school and they have offered for the two of you to take a private class together and you will work on catching up on everything, first you will be doing Math and English, since I am sure those are the fields you are definitely lacking in."  
  
"We can read an write, we had piles of books from luggage we found, and for the last ten years we have learned a little bit." Haley said.  
  
"Yes, but we still have a lot to catch up on. And you have to be willing to do it, these teachers are doing this out of the goodness of their heart, and I want you two to learn as much as possible, I am hoping we can have you graduated in three or four years, but you have to want it." Nathan and Haley nodded, they both were willing to do it, but they didn't understand that they had tons of work they needed to do, ten years can really put a dip in your education.  
  
Chapter 9 -  
  
A month had passed and it was time for the two to go to school. Deb had hired a tutor for them through the last month to help them a bit, their math skills were at about a grade four level, they could multiply and divide, but not completely fluently yet. And they had broadened their vocabulary some.  
  
"Are you sure we can't just not go?" Nathan asked Haley.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." She said as they walked to school.  
  
"Are there going to be any people that we know from before?" Nathan asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?" Haley asked. He squeezed her hand as the two approached the crowded school.  
  
When they got to the school they were lead by a teacher to an empty classroom.  
  
"Hello Nathan, Haley, I'm Mrs. Rogers" A teacher said as she came off of a computer .  
  
"Hi." They both said quietly.  
  
"OK, so I am aware of you situation, and I know you are behind everyone in your age group. You should be in the eleventh grade, but you have math and reading skills of about eight year olds, it is my job to work on these subjects with you."  
  
Nathan and Haley nodded.  
  
"So, I think we could start with math....."  
  
The three worked together all day and Nathan and Haley were beat by the time they got home at three thirty. Then they had piles of homework.  
  
By the Christmas holidays Nathan and Haley had the math skills of a grade nine student and the teacher decided it was time to put the two in a grade ten simple math course, and start to teach them some Science English and Social Studies things.  
  
Nathan had to stay late that night to take a test he had missed when he was sick, it was four o'clock and his mom wasn't coming to get him until five so he was wondering the school.  
  
He came up to the gym, there was a practise going on and he leaned in at the door to see what it was, there was a basketball practise going on, Nathan like the sport when he was younger he had gone to games with his dad, and when he was five he had played a little kids league of it. Since then he had began to take shots in the basketball hoop in his driveway.  
  
"Can I get through?" Asked a guy who was trying to get back into the gym but Nathan was blocking the door.  
  
Nathan moved quickly, he had startled him.  
  
he watched the rest of the practise, then he went to go meet his mom.  
  
That night Nathan had no homework so he went to the driveway and tried some of the things he had seen earlier that day. He surprised imself when he realized he wasn't that bad.  
  
"I remember when you and your dad used to play out here all the time." Deb said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" Nathan asked. "You remember that?"  
  
"Yeah you were actually pretty good, so why the sudden interest again?" Deb asked as Haley and Brian and Haley appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I don't know, I watched the people at school play today, and I remembered playing with Dad and I wanted to play again."  
  
"I remember when you played the league." Haley said. "I came out to every single one of your games."  
  
"Yeah, you even made it to the game after your mom's car got stuck in the snow." Nathan said.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that, I had frost bite from walking." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yeah I remember that too," Deb said. "The teams doctor had to make sure you were alright."  
  
The three stood there silently for a while.  
  
"Momma Momma!" Brian said jumping up and down by the tree on the lawn.  
  
"What sweetie?" Haley asked.  
  
"Me play." He said.  
  
Nathan came up to him and gave him the ball, but he couldn't hold onto it.  
  
"I have an idea." Deb said ahppily. She went into a shed and bought out a little kid's basketball hoop and the little ball that went with it, she set it out and Brian immediately picked it up and played. Nathan kept shooting hoops for himself.  
  
Haley and Deb sat on the steps. "I'm glad he adjusted." Deb said.  
  
"Yeah I was afraid Brian would completely hate it here." Haley said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Deb added.  
  
The next day Nathan stuck around at school for a while to watch the guys practise, he wanted to learn some more.  
  
"Hey, son who do I know you?" An older man, obviosly the coach, asked.  
  
"Um, not that I know of." Nathan said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Nathan Scott." He replied.  
  
"Dan's boy?" The coach asked.  
  
Nathan was a little surprised that he knew his dad. "Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Yeah I knew your dad, I coached him years ago. I heard about the accident all those years ago, you jsut got home in july right?"  
  
"Yeah, the end of the month, I've been here with my mom since." Nathan said causiously.  
  
"Do you play?" He asked.  
  
"Only in the driveway," Nathan said.  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
"Well I don't have all the talent these guys have." Nathan replied.  
  
"Do you want to play for a bit? We are a little short-handed." The man said. "I'm coach Whitey Durham. The players just call me coach most of the time though." Nathan nodded. "I'll get you some gym clothes. BOYS! Did I say stop practising?" The team who had stopped for a few minutes to listen were back into play immediately.  
  
"So you're Nathan Scott?" The guy Nathan had seen teh day before.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan replied.  
  
"I'm Lucas, you might be surprised to know, but I'm your half brother." Nathan was completely shocked by that. "Yeah, your a$s of a dad ditched my mom when he found out she was pregnant."  
  
"Why don't you get over yourself, he's dead, so don't bring past conflicts you have with him to me."Nathan said getting angry.  
  
"You know, I was going to just say sht to you, but now I think I'll just have to humiliate you on the court, Jake, sub me in." Whitey came back out and sent Nathan to go change.  
  
When he came back out he was put on the blue shirts team. Lucas was on the whites.  
  
"Start the game over," Whitey yelled and held the ball for a jump ball. Lucas and Nathan looked each other in the eye.  
  
Whitey threw up the ball and Nathan being the taller one hit it toward his teamate. It was returned to him and he took a shot, he was pretty surprised when it went in. Lucas gave him a death stare.  
  
After twenty minutes of playing Haley appeared in the gym, she had come back to find why Nathan was taking so long. She saw him playing. He was doing really good.  
  
Nathan saw Haley and called for a sub. "Sub!" He yelled. Another guy went on.  
  
"What's wrong, can't handle twenty minutes of play?" Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan shook it off and went to Haley.  
  
"Hey." She said. "What's going on?"  
  
"I was watching and the coach asked me to play, then he said something about my dad being his dad, only he ran out on his mom or something." Nathan replied.  
  
"Ok," Pause. "Well your mom wants you home." Haley replied.  
  
"I need to change." He ran to the coach and said something then ran into the lockeroom.  
  
"Good Practise boys, go change." Yelled Whitey.  
  
A group of girls who had been cheering approached Haley.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" One girl with dark hair asked.  
  
"Haley James." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh, the island girl." Another girl said. "Well I'm Theresa, this is Brooke," She pointed to teh first girl. "Peyton," A blond girl. Then she named off the rest of the team.  
  
"So anyway, yeah, well we need to change, we'll see you around." Said Brooke and they all went the other way whispering.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." Nathan said as he came up behind Haley.  
  
"That's alright." She replied.  
  
The two walked out of the school and walked home.  
  
".....So anyway, the coach wants me to practise with them and see if he can find a spot on the team for me." Nathan said as he finished the story to Deb.  
  
"That's great, I'm glad you like Basketball, your dad would love to see you play, he loved the sport." Deb replied.  
  
Nathan nodded. then he went silent. After a while he had to know. "What's the story behind Lucas Scott?" Nathan asked.  
  
Deb was a little surprised, but she knew since they were in the same school that soon enough she would have to explain what had happened there. "well......."  
  
That night Nathan had a lot to think about. Now more than anything he wished he and Haley hadn't ended up on that island, he hated having to hear about his own life from someone else.  
  
Chapter 10 -  
  
Over the next month Nathan's life began to revolve around basketball and it was taking it's toll on more than just Haley.  
  
"Where daddy?" Brian asked happily.  
  
"He's not here baby, he had basketball." Haley replied frustrated.  
  
"Why?" Brian pouted, his mood had gone from happy to upset within seconds.  
  
"Because he had to go." Haley replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because he wanted to play, and he was good so now he gets to go and ditch all of his responsibilities, including his family and go off and leave." Haley said frustrated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind buddy." She said. "I'll read you a story tonight."  
  
"Daddy reads better." he said.  
  
"Well daddy isn't here do you want a story or not?" Haley said angrily. Brian backed off and he began to tear. "Aw, baby I'm sorry, I am jsut frustrated with Daddy, I didn't mean to yell at you." She bounced him a little bit and he smiled again. "Which story?"  
  
"Cat in hat!" he said happily. "wear the hat like Daddy does." He pointed to the striped hat that Nathan wore when he read the story to Brian. Haley sighed, but wore it anyway.  
  
Nathan came in at midnight. "How was the practise?" Haley asked. "But you know, aren't those things supposed to end at like I don't know five?"  
  
"It went great, and the guys invited me to come over to their house afterward, and that Lucas guy doesn't really have a problem with me now, him and I play really good together. But I still can't believe you aren't happy for me that I am on the team."  
  
"I'm happy, but I have things to work out, you know like taking care of our baby." Haley said. Nathan looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well I wanted to do that, but basketball I wanted to do more and I never get what I want." He said, he still had that childish attitude from all the years on the island.  
  
"I don't care, I want to have fun sometimes too. And you shouldn't say you don't want to take care of our baby" Haley replied. She also had a few things to grow up from.  
  
"Well fine! Why can't you just be happy that I played good?"  
  
"Fine I'm happy for you, is that what you wanted to hear?" haley screamed as she stormed out of the room and pouted in her bedroom.  
  
"Fine then," Nathan replied and collapsed on the couch. He slept there that night, afraid that Haley wouldn't let him sleep in their bed that night.  
  
Nathan had a morning practise and he was out of the house when Haley got up. She almost walked right into Deb as they both went for the washroom. "Good morning Haley."  
  
"Good morning Deb." She said happily.  
  
"So, what's new?" She asked, trying to pry Haley to talk about what had happened the night before.  
  
"Well, nothing, Nathan is just being a big jerk." Haley replied.  
  
"What happened?" Deb asked as she sat down on the stairs Haley sat next to her.  
  
"he is never home, he hasn't seen Brian for a day and a half, Brian is mad, he wants Nathan to read him stories at night. I am mad because he doesn't even care."  
  
"You know Haley I think you are growing up faster than I thought you would, I was like that in college, Dan used to be the same, basketball was his life and he hardly saw Nathan when he was little. He'll come to his senses."  
  
"When? when he blows out his knee?" Haley replied.  
  
"I hope before that." Deb replied, she gave haley a hug and went to get in the shower. Haley went to use the downstairs one.  
  
"Raven's down by two, new player Nathan Scott has the ball, he passes to Lucas Scott who is caught by three defenders , he passes back to Nathan Scott at the three point circle Nathan Shoots.......... Scores! Raven's win, their season is still undefeated."  
  
The team went to congratulate Nathan. Haley sat by herself in the stands. She went down to catch him before he went to the change room but he already went in.  
  
"Hey island girl." Said Brooke, Haley had hug out with them a few times in the last little while.  
  
"Hey Brooke." She said with a smile. "Nice cheers."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that, we were talking, one of our girls got hurt and she needs a replacement you would fit her clothes and you know your not ugly or anything, do you want to cheer with us?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Um, well I'd love to but you know I have Brian to look out for and with Nathan gone most of the time I can't have Deb watching him all the time. Actually right now I have to go find Nathan so he can go home and read a story to Brian, he promised him he would."  
  
"Oh, Nathan left." Theresa said as Haley turned the other way.  
  
"What?" Haley asked.  
  
"He went to Tim's party, all the guys left just now."  
  
Haley sighed, "Can one of you take me to Tim's house?" Haley asked.  
  
A few minutes later Haley was in the backseat of Brooke's beetle.  
  
When they pulled up at the house Haley went in to find Nathan. He ended up in the kitchen with a bunch of the guys drinking at the table.  
  
"Nathan!" She yelled, he turned to her and teh smile on his face disappeared. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It's called an after game party." Tim laughed.  
  
"Haha. Nathan?"  
  
"What I can't go out with the team?"  
  
"Not when you promised your son that you would read him a story before bed." Haley replied.  
  
"Just tell him I am busy, I'll do it tomorrow." Nathan said with a smirk as he took another drink of his beer.  
  
Haley smashed it out of his hand and it dumped all over Lucas. "Nathan you said that yesterday, and the day before that, I am not covering for you forever, he needs his father!"  
  
"Btch!" Lucas said as soon as she was done talking. "I have beer all over me."  
  
"Shut up." Haley replied, she ran out of the room and began to walk home.  
  
Nathan sat there for a few minutes, apologized to Lucas then ran after Haley.  
  
When he got outside Lucas followed him and offered him a ride.  
  
"Alright." Nathan replied after he couldn't see Haley.  
  
He got home before her and Brian ran right up to him.  
  
"Daddy Daddy!"  
  
"It's about time Nathan, he is up way after his bed time," Deb said.  
  
"Thanks though mom." Nathan replied, he picked up his son and took him up to his bedroom. he read him One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish and he fell asleep.  
  
After he did, Nathan came downstairs and Haley walked in. "He's in bed." Nathan said.  
  
"Thanks." She replied. "When did you get home?"  
  
"A little while ago." He replied.  
  
"OK." She headed up the stairs.  
  
Nathan ran up after her and watched her get into bed, he got in next to her. "What happened to us Haley?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, we're different people here, it isn't the same when there are other people." Haley replied  
  
"But I still love you, do you still love me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Nathan, we just need to completely get used to life here, then focus on life as a couple here." She said with a sigh.  
  
"What are you saying, do you think we should see less of each other?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Only for now, I think I am going to go move in with my mom again." Haley replied.  
  
"But she will take Brian away." Nathan said worried.  
  
"Then maybe I'll see if I can get a place to stay until I get my own place, then once we adjust to this place, you can come live there too." Haley replied.  
  
"But you have no money?" Nathan said.  
  
"I do, when we got lost, people gave money to our mom's, and we now have a lot of money for us." Haley replied. "You have some too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so Nathan, I think I better get asleep, tomorrow I have to go and find a place or something." Haley replied.  
  
"OK." he said, he rolled over and they fell asleep back to back.  
  
Chapter 11 -  
  
"It's nice Haley." Brooke said supportively, Haley and the group had become close lately.  
  
"No it isn't, but it will do." Haley replied.  
  
"Well yeah." Peyton said. "You two will do fine." She said looking up from playing with Brian.  
  
"Where Daddy?" Brian asked.  
  
"He isn't living with us Brian, he told you that yesterday."  
  
"foreber?" he asked as he began to tear up.  
  
"Not forever, just until we get settled."  
  
"Mommy, what settled?"  
  
"Adjusted."  
  
"What adjusded?"  
  
"It means that you feel happy and comfortable." Peyton said sweetly. "Haley you need to learn how to talk to kids."  
  
"Yeah, it is hard though, I've spent the last million months trying to grow up and learn new things like new words, and now I have to go back to talking like a six year old." Haley said. "It's just really annoying and aggravating after a while, it is hard being a grown up." She sat down and broke down.  
  
"Haley, it's OK, anyone who was in your situation would be so much more lost than you, even Nathan hasn't gotten as adjusted as you, you are about the most mature and fast learner I have ever met, you are at like a fifteen year old student in a few months." Theresa said feeling terrible for her.  
  
"Thanks guys, so anyway, I meant to ask did you want to come over for the evening, Brian is going to stay with Nathan tonight, he was here last night and he missed his dad, so now that it is Friday he is going to stay for the weekend at Nathan's." Haley said. "Daddy should be here in a little while Bri."  
  
"Daddy coming?"  
  
"Yeah, soon baby." Haley laughed as he grew happy within seconds.  
  
Nathan arrived a little while later. He was a few minutes late.  
  
"Let me guess, basketball?" Haley asked.  
  
"No, I went out and bought you these." He pointed toward a highchair a playpen a stroller and a crib. "I knew he didn't have any here so I got you these."  
  
"Oh," Haley said surprised. "Thanks so much, these are great, me and the girls will put them together tonight."  
  
"Haley, I know you might be, but the rest of us are definitely not handy people."  
  
"Fine, anything we don't get together Nathan would you mind doing it Sunday?"  
  
"I can do it now?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Brooke said. She saw Haley's face. "Hey, wouldn't you rather it be put together properly now than just fixed later, or break when your kid is in it?"  
  
"Good point. Thanks Nathan."  
  
"Anything." He replied.  
  
After Nathan had the crib and the playpen together properly he began to work on the stroller, and Brooke's phone rang.  
  
She went into the other room. "Hey Haley, would you mind if we took off for a few minutes, or all night? Laura had this major thing tonight then her boyfriend broke up with her, and she is completely messed up, would you mind?"  
  
"No go ahead, I know she liked him." Haley replied.  
  
Soon she was left alone with Brian and Nathan, and the room went silent.  
  
"So..." Nathan said. "Do you like it here?"  
  
"It's a small but nice apartment, and the area isn't bad, sometimes the neighbors are a little loud at everything, but I like it here, it is clean and close to school."  
  
"Who watches Brian?"  
  
"Oh, there is this program at school it is a bunch of students thinking of getting into childcare or teaching and they pretty much work with the kids all day. With him at school things are much easier.  
  
"That's pretty cool." He said. "The stroller is done, do you want me to do the crib?"  
  
"Yeah, we will probably need that one next." She motioned toward Brian who was nodding off on the floor. Nathan smiled.  
  
He quickly put together the crib. "There we go, now we can put sleeping beauty over here to bed." Nathan joked.  
  
"Oh, nice call our little boy sleeping beauty." Haley joked.  
  
"Oh, so he's asleep, do you want me to come get him in the morning?"  
  
"You can stay if you want the other room is free and the couch is alright if you want." Haley asked.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well it is quite a way to the house, and it is dark, and you just got your license and you really aren't that great of a driver no offense."  
  
"I'm better than before, but you are probably right."  
  
"OK, then I'll just get a blanket for you now, the TV has cable, you should be pretty comfortable here."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want to watch for a while?" Nathan asked. "It's your TV and all."  
  
"Well sure." She said.  
  
The two watched TV for a few hours, then Haley fell asleep on Nathan's shoulder so he picked her up walked her to bed and put her down, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back out to the living room.  
  
He sat there silently for a few minutes, then he bowed his head and did something he hadn't done in a long time, he gave up on it on the island. "Dear lord, I know I haven't been a great Christian for the last while, but I really need you now, I have tried to be strong through everything, but I can't, I really can't, I need Haley, ever since we were little and I need her more than ever now. I love her so much, and I love Brian. And I need you to help me to become a better person now I need to be there for my family, now more than ever. Please be there for me, amen." And he began to cry.  
  
Chapter 12 -  
  
Haley woke the next morning surprisingly in her bedroom under the covers and comfortable. She could smell something outside of the room.  
  
"Mommy?!" Brian called. "Daddy! Mommy up! we need to get her back to bed!"  
  
"Yeah mommy, you need to go to bed so that your little boy and me can make you breakfast in bed." Nathan said jokingly as he poked his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"OK." Haley said turning to the bedroom. "Can I use the bathroom first?"  
  
"Yes, but huwwy! Mommy go fast!" Brian said.  
  
She went to the bathroom and back to her room.  
  
Nathan and Brian appeared a few minutes later with breakfast. He had made Mickey shaped pancakes and bacon.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said with a smile.  
  
"Eat the Mickey Mommy, Daddy let me help." Brian sat as he tried to jump up on the bed.  
  
Nathan gave him a boost and then watched Brian and Haley eat breakfast.  
  
After getting him ready for the day Haley sent Brian to go play in his room while the two talked.  
  
"I really think we need to talk about things." She said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded "So anyway, I really like you having more time for me and Brian, but right now it is harder because he wants you around and he has to get used to not having you around for a while, I think maybe you should just take him for the weekend today, then don't visit until this coming weekend. He needs to get used to life here with just me."  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Because you aren't here for him anymore, you aren't living here either, and if you were then of course I would want you to spend time with him, but now that you aren't here maybe you should spend less time, just until he understands."  
  
"But I don't want to spend less time with you and Brian, I love you two and without you I feel really empty, I broke down last night after you went to bed, I cried Haley, I haven't done that for years, but also for years I have never had to not be with you. I want you to be here with me all my life, I want to watch my little boy grow up, he means it all to me, I don't want to be my dad, you remember what he was like, he would only see me once in a while and I hated it. I don't want to be that guy, he is not the person I want to become."  
  
Nathan looked up to see Haley's reaction, she hadn't said a thing for a little while and he wanted to see her reaction. She had tears in her eyes, it gave her this glow in her eyes that Nathan always fell for. That shine caught his eye all the time, she looked so pretty right before she was about to cry, but it killed him because he also knew he didn't want to see her cry. "Haley say something."  
  
"I... I.... I... I don't know what to say Nathan, I love you so much too, but it is so much harder for us to be together here, when we were on the island there was no one to pull us apart, now there is everyone."  
  
"But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"More than anyone else, who is most important?"  
  
"I don't know?" She asked confused.  
  
"Brian, we need him so much, we never really were complete without him, and I won't be complete without him, we need the three of us, we are like a team, and without one of the team there is no way we can really be happy or successful in anything." Haley just nodded.  
  
She moved closer to him and soon they were barely inches apart.  
  
"I want you to stay here with me and Brian." Haley whispered softly into his ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He moved his head slowly and began to kiss her more passionately than he ever had. She was a little surprised about it at first, but she loved him so much that is was comfortable for her.  
  
Haley had leaned onto Nathan to the point where he was leaned up against the counter when "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Haley pulled away immediately, the split second seemed like hours, she looked him right in the eyes and at the exact same moment, both burst out "BRIAN!" And they ran as fast as possible for his room.  
  
Chapter 13 -  
  
Haley and Nathan were in Brian's room in an instant, his closet door was open and he wasn't in tehre they couldn't see him behind corners Haley froze when she saw it. She had put his bedside table right under the window, and she had opened it first thing this morning.  
  
She ran to the window Nathan followed her as soon as he noticed what she saw. She was more relieved than ever when she saw his sitting happily playing with his tonka car on the fire escape.  
  
Haley pretty much collapsed and Nathan reached out and grabbed Brian and brought him back in as fast as he could  
  
"Buddy what on earth were you thinking?" Nathan asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"Da car went driving on window." Brian replied happily.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again, never!" Nathan added sternly.  
  
Brian began to tear up, he hated being yelled at. "Sowwy Daddy."  
  
"Yes, but Brian, you can't climb on the window, you could fall even farther next time, you are on the fifth floor." Nathan replied in a sweeter tone to calm the child. Brian nodded, Nathan got up and moved the table to far from the window just in case he did it again.  
  
"Daddy?" Brain asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why mommy sleeping?" Brian asked.  
  
Nathan bent down to haley and carried her to the otehr room, she came to when he set her down on her bed and rubbed a damp cloth on her face. "Brian?"  
  
"He's fine." Nathan replied. "He was on the fire escape, I picked him up, then I gave him a talking to, then I moved the table so he couldn't get on it again."  
  
"Thank you." She replied.  
  
"No need for that, I didn't do it because I was worried for you, I love him just as much as you do, I did it entirely for my own worries." Nathan replied nicely. He took his place next to her on the bed, he lifted his head and put his weight on his lower arm. They both sat there and watched as Brian sweetly played.  
  
"I love you so much." Haley said.  
  
"I love you too." Nathan repled and kissed her neck.  
  
"Me too." Brian said sweetly, he was right next to the bed and extended his arms to Haley, she picked him up and he curled up next to Haley, then the three of them fell asleep, they were so close together that they took only a small portion of the bed, but none of them had a more comfortable sleep that night.  
  
THE END


End file.
